Never Everglades
"Never Everglades" is the first segment of the fourth episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the third episode of Season 1 to air on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block. It aired on September 22, 1995, along with "Cooked Goose". Plot Timon is chasing a bug on the road and doesn't notice that a truck full of alligator eggs is coming in his direction. The truck makes a crazy maneuver and drops an egg that rolls through the Everglades until it gets to Pumbaa, who is sleeping and doesn't notice the egg getting underneath him. The bug that Timon is chasing goes inside Pumbaa's mouth and wakes him up. When Pumbaa wakes up, he sees the egg and thinks that he laid that egg, but Timon tries to convince Pumbaa that he can't lay an egg because he's a mammal, and that only chickens lay eggs. Pumbaa is not convinced and decides that he will keep and raise the baby. The egg hatches and the baby alligator appears and thinks Pumbaa is his mother and Pumbaa makes Timon be his uncle. Pumbaa thinks that he is a warthog just like him, but Timon says he is just an "ugly chicken." Pumbaa calls the alligator "Pumbaa Jr." and tries to raise him, but everything Timon does is a bad example to the kid and the meerkat starts to get angry, especially when Pumbaa Jr. bites his tail. Timon tells Pumbaa that they need to get rid of the "ugly chicken" because he's ruining their "Hakuna Matata" lifestyle and as much as they love him, they couldn't raise him because he is a completely different kind of animal and he needs to be with his own species. What Timon doesn't know is that the alligator overheard everything. Pumbaa Jr. runs away leaving just a goodbye letter and Pumbaa gets really sad that he left and blames Timon, who regrets what he said and is very concerned that Jr. might not survive in the Everglades and they both decide to go look for him. They look all over the Everglades until they finally find him with a female alligator in a lake, whom Timon also thinks is an "ugly chicken." Pumbaa decides that Timon has been right all along but is concerned that they might be left alone. So Timon has an idea of what he can do with Pumbaa Jr. and his girlfriend. Timon and Pumbaa take Junior and his girlfriend to a special place and say goodbye to him, while he thanks the two for everything that he learned. Timon is sure he'll be happy on his new home, which is a hen house. Voice cast Starring *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Nancy Cartwright as Pumbaa Jr. Appearances Trivia *Certain mammals are actually capable of laying eggs. The name for the clade comes from the fact that the female animals have mammary glands. The five species of monotremes, including the platypuses and the echidnas, are mammals that lay eggs. * All the arguments Timon used to get rid of the alligator are invalid, since the series takes place after The Lion King, and Timon and Pumbaa had already raised another kind of animal and taught him to be like them (Simba). Media Never Everglades & Cooked Goose|The full episodes of "Never Everglades" & "Cooked Goose" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1